Bambi the Fawn (Andrea Belluardo's Disney Style)
Andrea Belluardo's video game spoof of The Spyro the Dragon Series. Cast (Bambi the Fawn) *Bambi as Spyro *Ray as Sparx the Dragonfly *Troll as Gnasty Gnorc (Bambi 2: Merlock's Rage) *Faline as Elora *Bonkers as Hunter *Gyro as Professor *Rosetta as Zoe *Merlock as Ripto *Johnny T. Rex as Crush *Gumbo as Gulp *Pete as Moneybags (Bambi 3: Year of the Disney Animal) *Lena as Bianca *Magica De Spell as The Sorceress *Gadget Hackwrench as Sheila the Kangaroo *Tip as Sgt James Byrd *Yeti as Bentley *Rafiki as Agent 9 *Rhino Guards as Rhynocs *Splat as Buzz *Kixx as Spike *Leroy as Scorch Gallery (Bambi the Fawn) Profile - Bambi.png|Bambi as Spyro Ray (The Princess and the Frog).jpg|Ray as Spyro the Dragonfly Troll-enchanted-1.02.jpg|Troll as Gnasty Gnorc (Bambi 2: Merlock's Rage) Faline-bambi-2-36.4.jpg|Faline as Elora Bonkers-D-Bobcat-disneys-bonkers-32318540-640-480.jpg|Bonkers as Hunter Gyro Gearloose.png|Gyro as Professor Rosetta (2).png|Rosetta as Zoe Merlock in DuckTales the Movie Treasure of the Lost Lamp.jpg|Merlock as Ripto Extinctpossibility.jpg|Johnny T. Rex as Crush No481383-vlcsnap_00307_super.jpg|Gumbo as Gulp Peg Leg Pete.png|Pete as Moneybags (Bambi 3: Year of the Disney Animal) Profile_-_Lena.jpg|Lena as Bianca Magica De Spell-0.jpg|Magica De Spell as The Sorceress Gadget Hackwrench in Song of the Night 'n Dale.png|Gadget Hackwrench as Sheila the Kangaroo Tip-the-little-mermaid-ii-return-to-the-sea-9.12.jpg|Tip as Sgt James Byrd Yeti (Monsters Inc).png|Yeti as Bentley Rafiki TLG.png|Rafiki as Agent 9 Rhino Guards.jpg|Rhino Guards as Rhynocs Profile_-_Splat.png|Splat as Buzz Profile_-_Kixx.png|Kixx as Spike Profile - Leroy.png|Leroy as Scorch Movies Used: *Spyro the Dragon (PlayStation 1) (Athrix255's Version) *Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage (PlayStation 1) (Athrix255's Version) *Spyro 3: Year of the Dragon (PlayStation 1) (JohnnyDFox's Version) Footage *Bambi (1942) *Bambi 2 (2006) *The Princess and the Frog (2009) *Enchanted (2007) *Bonkers (1993) *Ducktales (1987) *Tinker Bell (2008) *Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure (2009) *Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue (2010) *Pixie Hollow Games (2011) *Secret of the Wings (2012) *Pixie Hollow Bake Off (2013) *The Pirate Fairy (2014) *Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast (2015) *Ducktales: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990) *Darkwing Duck (1991) *The Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Pluto, Chip and Dale series and various others *A Goofy Movie (1995) *An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) *Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (2001) *Mickey's House of Villains (2002) *Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) *Ducktales (2017) *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000) *Monsters, Inc. (2001) *The Lion King (1994) *Timon and Pumbaa (TV Series) (1995) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion King 3: Hakuna Matata (2004) *Robin Hood (1973) *Lilo and Stitch (TV Series) (2003) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Scenes: *Bambi the Fawn *Bambi 2: Merlock's Rage *Bambi 3: Year of the Disney Animal Category:Andrea Belluardo Category:Spyro The Dragon Parodies Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:Upcoming